Mourir debout
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Plic et ploc... Il fait noir... Et humide... Le cachot ne parle pas ; elle est seule. Ne sait même plus comment elle en est arrivée là. Mais réalise une chose : si elle doit mourir, elle veut mourir debout. Droite et fière. -OS-


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Très heureuse de voir voir, vous revoir, vous rencontrer ou vous retrouver :)_

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps -et l'inspi- pour composer quelques fanfictions/OS cette année. Mais là, j'ai voulu écrire. Alors j'ai écrit. Au fil de ma pensée. Et ça a donné ce OS. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Mais si vous voulez lire pour le simple plaisir de lire, je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas :p_

 _Je change un peu la donne puisqu'il n'y aura ni Tokito ni Akira. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

 _Plic_

 _et_

 _ploc_

 _Plic_

 _et_

 _ploc_

Ruissellement d'eau sur le sol.

Compte-goutte.

 _Plic_

 _et_

 _ploc_

Humidité froide, frissons dans le dos.

Noir. Ténèbres. Rien.

Pas un son, pas une voix, pas un murmure, bruissement d'étoffe ou de vie.

Seulement

 _Plic_

 _et_

 _ploc_

pour unique compagnie.

Et le noir, toujours le noir. L'affreux vide au milieu du rien. Le vide effrayant, angoissant, poids indescriptible sur les épaules.

La jeune fille était appuyée contre le mur. Sur son épaule venait parfois se jucher l'éternel _plic et ploc_ qui venait mouiller son kimono. Mais cela ne l'embêtait plus. Elle n'avait plus froid. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Tout, ici, suintait l'eau de pluie, l'humidité de l'air. Tout, ici, était glacial, gel mordant pénétrant jusqu'au plus profond du cœur. A force, parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, on s'y habitue.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

A quand, déjà, remontait son enlèvement ?

Depuis combien de jours, de semaines -de mois?- les ténèbres étaient-elles ainsi autour d'elle, l'enveloppant comme un doux voile. Murmures inquiétants au creux des oreilles, des murmures morts, pas vivants, des murmures d'outre-tombe. De ceux qui disent que bientôt, l'heure sera là, l'heure venue de sombrer, elle aussi, dans les bras du Chaos et de les rejoindre dans leur macabre danse.

La jeune fille serra davantage ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Bras collés contre son corps.

Se faire la plus petite possible. En espérant pouvoir ainsi disparaître. Loin. Loin de tout. Loin de ça. Loin de la réalité.

Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage au creux de ses coudes.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Ne pleurait plus.

Tout s'était tari en elle comme une source asséchée.

Il n'y avait plus d'eau pour pouvoir la verser en doux ruisseaux le long des joues.

Il n'y avait, à dire vrai, plus rien en elle.

Seulement l'attente inéluctable. Elle ne savait pas trop encore quoi. Qui.

Etait-ce la Mort, pour qui elle patientait sagement ?

Ou bien un sauveur -son sauveur- qui viendrait la sortir de ces cachots sombres et humides ?

Attendait-elle Godot en vain, chaque jour passant pour rappel qu'il ne viendrait jamais ?

Elle ne savait plus très bien. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Autre chose. Que garder l'immobilité dans l'ombre, la statue du noir, et patienter.

Les yeux voilés par les paupières closes, la jeune fille se sentait tomber petit à petit.

Légère chute au début -on croit pouvoir se rattraper.

Et finalement, la chute s'accélère. Irréparable. Irrémédiable. Tout s'enchaîne et lorsqu'on comprend que rien ne l'arrêtera, il est trop tard, trop tard pour faire sa dernière prière, exprimer ses derniers souhaits, derniers soupirs, dernières paroles.

Trop tard pour tout.

Le corps frappe et cogne et heurte les obstacles, roches et rochers, tombe, tombe, tombe, se brise encore et encore, les os réduits en charpie, la chair s'arrache et plus rien pour recoller les morceaux.

La jeune fille avait cette horrible sensation d'en être arrivée à ce point-là de son histoire. Dans la chute sans fin au fin fond d'une cachot humide et froid.

Noir,

rien

Ténèbres,

gouttes

 _Plic_

 _et_

 _ploc_

Sang glacé dans les veines, souvenirs pour unique rayon de soleil.

Evasion souhaitée et rendue chaque jour plus difficile.

Il semblait à la jeune fille que même sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Que même sa mémoire était victime de l'horreur de l'endroit, même elle saturait, failles. Même elle baissait les bras, abandon.

Ce qu'elle voyait galoper derrière ses paupières closes, elle n'était plus très sûre que ce fût vrai.

Les images de l'autrefois heureux.

Soleil, champs, villages et campagnes. Aventures, parcourir le pays en long, en large et en travers. Arme au point, sûre d'elle-même, sûre des autres.

A cette époque

 _Celle qui se trouve partout sur la route de Tokai_ avait sa réputation et, peu à peu sur son parcours, elle avait fait les plus merveilleuses rencontres.

Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été rose.

Il y avait eu les moments difficiles, moments de doutes et d'hésitations, larmes et rage.

Mais aussi et surtout les moments de rire, l'amitié profonde, solidarité et complicité. L'amour, aussi. Elle avait connu tout ça à leurs côtés. Et, en ces instants de noir profond, ils devenaient ses rayons de soleil.

Images galopant derrière le voile des paupières, elle les revoyait. Tous. Dans leurs côtés attachants et agaçants, dans leurs fous-rires et leurs combats.

Tous s'étaient battus pour une vie meilleure, pour un horizon dégagé de nuages, une route enfin praticable, désherbée de ronces et de lianes. Tous s'étaient battus, ensemble. Parfois ennemis puis alliés, adversaires puis amis. Tous s'étaient battus. Et c'était leur lutte acharnée pour la vie qui les avait rassemblés, liés les uns envers les autres.

Elle aussi s'était battue.

Pour elle, pour son frère. Puis pour ses amis.

Elle avait mené le combat à bout de forces, à bout de bras, à bout de cœur. Elle l'avait porté jusqu'au bout alors même que, parfois, elle pensait ne plus y croire.

Mais ils étaient toujours là pour lui redonner espoir.

Parce qu'eux-même croyaient, croyaient plus que n'importe qui.

Alors elle acceptait de sourire à la vie, sourire au monde, sourire au reste. Et de reprendre courage. Pour un nouveau pas.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette pensée.

Elle n'avait jamais abandonné une lutte. S'était toujours accrochée.

Alors, aujourd'hui encore, elle s'accrocherait. Quoi qu'il en soit.

Ses poings se crispèrent. La décision de la dernière survivante. Survivre encore un peu. Jusqu'au bout. Bout d'souffle, bout d'vie, encore tenir.

Tenir droite.

Tenir debout.

Face à l'adversité.

Tenir, fière.

Oui, elle voulait être fière et digne.

Fière et digne face à la Mort, si celle-ci était là, dans les parages.

Alors, lentement, elle déplia son corps.

Ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine s'affaissèrent au sol.

Eau. _Plic et ploc_ qui continuent leur travail d'humidification. Qu'importe.

Mouvements lents. Ballet infini.

Elle déplia tous ses membres engourdis, ankylosés. Une main sur le dallage. Allez, pousse. Use de tes dernières forces. Fais ressort, fais levier.

Une main sur le dallage. Et elle parvint à se relever.

Sa silhouette prit soudainement de l'ampleur dans le noir. Elle se redressa, titubante et trébuchante aux premiers instants. Sa tête lui tournait. Elle prit appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Elle avait la sensation de tourner à la fois dans un sens et dans l'autre, tourner à droite et à gauche en même temps. Nausées -avait-elle de la fièvre ?

Qu'importe. Son but

était

de rester droite

et fière.

Qu'importe ce qu'on voulait d'elle, ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Elle allait leur montrer. A ses bourreaux sans nom. Leur montrer que non, elle n'était pas faible. Elle refusait la faiblesse gratuite. La faiblesse sans intérêt. La faiblesse lorsqu'on peut encore être forte.

Elle refusait. Tout net. De courber l'échine. Baisser la tête.

Désormais, elle regarderait son avenir en face. Même s'il ne paraissait plus exister pour elle à cet instant-là. Elle le défierait. Et croirait en lui.

 _Tic_

 _et_

 _Tac_

 _Tac_

 _et_

 _Tic_

 _Le temps_

 _coule_

 _comme l'eau_

 _le long des murs_

 _en un murmure_

 _presque silencieux_

 _le temps file_

 _défile_

 _sous les yeux_

 _et elle,_

 _elle demeure,_

 _impassible_

 _dans son immobilité_

 _debout_

 _parce qu'elle veut_

 _mourir debout,_

 _puisqu'elle doit mourir,_

 _elle le fera_

 _mais debout_

 _plus fière que jamais._

Soudainement, quelque chose vint déchirer le noir qui la berçait.

La lumière qui s'introduit sans crier gare.

Elle sursauta et réalisa que cette déchirure venait de la porte que l'on ouvrait. L'huis grinçant alors que la lourde planche consolidée de métal pivotait. Doucement. Lentement.

Poings serrés, elle se rappela sa promesse. Se tenir droite. Et affronter son avenir. Jusqu'à la fin.

Alors elle se contenta de regarder. Impassible. Coeur battant. Sans ciller. Regarder l'ombre avancer à pas de loup.

Jusqu'à ce que le regard de l'autre se pose sur elle et que son âme ne se mette à tressauter d'un espoir inespéré.

Les yeux rouges brillaient dans le noir humide. Braises incandescentes, ils venaient réchauffer ce cachot suintant d'eau et apporter avec eux une bribe de sourire. L'assurance qu'il allait y avoir un futur. Qu'elle ne crèverait pas là. Pas encore.

Alors, en un lent mouvement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent face au nouveau venu.

Il était là. Il était venu.

Il était là. Ce qu'elle avait espéré le plus.

Il tendit la main dans sa direction -une invitation à continuer de vivre.

Et sa voix familière s'éleva dans l'obscurité :

-Allez, viens planche à pain, on rentre.

Yuya ne répondit rien.

Se contenta seulement de regarder ses pupilles rougeoyantes. C'était le feu d'un avenir radieux loin de tout ça qui y brillait.

Alors, toujours sans un son, elle referma ses doigts sur ceux qui lui étaient tendus.

 _Oui,_

 _on rentre._

* * *

 _Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Avec l'été qui arrive, j'aurais sans doute plus de temps pour écrire. Mais encore me faut-il de l'inspiration. Du coup, si mon coup de plume vous plaît et qu'il y a un sujet SDK que vous auriez aimé voir en OS, vous pouvez me contacter et on peut s'arranger à deux. Si ça se trouve, j'arriverai à sortir un petit quelque chose de votre idée ;)_

 _En tout cas, plein de bisous sur vous._


End file.
